garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Peace
*''early morning at the Arbuckle house. A paperboy on a bike drives past and throws a newspaper at the door before the camera zooms in. The picture changes to Jon, who's sleeping and snoring in his bed. The door next to him opens and Odie pops his head out before running through. Odie is heard jumping onto the bed when the camera changes to him licking Jon's face. After three licks, Jon starts to react by waving his arms in the air.'' *'Jon Arbuckle:' Huh? W-What? Help! I'm drowning! wakes up and turns toward Odie. Oh, oh, it's you Odie. I thought I was underwater for a sec— and Odie both stop and look toward the door. *'Television:' For wool slacks and undergarments. For those people— camera focuses on Jon who has both arms lifted. *'Jon Arbuckle:' Oh no! I left the TV on all night! *'Television: ''–Zoot suits. in a panicked state, throws the blanket off of himself, leaving Odie to fall. Arbuckle then quickly runs out the room. Then there are the lightweight quickly follows.'' models, ''is sitting on a purple arm chair with wide eyes, and rings around his pupils.'' and that concludes our fourteen hour ''enters the room.'' '''''documentary: then appears.' ''“Your Friend: The Coat Hanger”' ''bends toward Garfield and waves his right hand in the cat's face. Jon puts his left hand on his eyes. *'Jon Arbuckle:' I feel like such an unworthy parent. suddenly collapses onto the chair, startling Jon. The presenter of the documentary stands, holding a giant cotton swab. *'Television Presenter:' Tune in next week for our sixteen hour investigative report: “Cotton Swabs. points to the giant cotton swab before spinning it around using his right hand. A Blessing Or A Curse?" stops and holds it with both hands. The television screen goes black and a blue logo with yellow and red writing appears on the television, reading: “Binky the Clown”. The said clown suddenly breaks through the logo. *'Binky the Clown:' HEEEEEEY KIDS!!! Binky's the name, and clownings my game! How do you like me to come to your house on your birthday? screen changes to Jon holding an exhausted Garfield. Have your parents call this number— switches the television off before he and Odie walk out the room. *'Jon Arbuckle:' Not now Binky. I have to put Garfield to bed. scene changes to Jon tucking Garfield into bed. Odie comes in barking, before Jon puts a finger on his lips. Sh, Sh, Sh, Odie, Garfield needs to sleep. and Odie begin walking toward the front door. I have some shopping to do, Let's go out so Garfield can have some opens the door. peace and quiet. walking out and closing the door behind him. *''is shown in bed, still exhausted. He begins to yawn before closing his eyes. Suddenly, the sound of a clanging metal object is heard. As the sound continues, Garfield's eyes open one before the other. Garfield takes a pillow and forces it down on his head. The sound is revealed to be water from the kitchen tap dripping onto a pan. Garfield angrily gets up and walks toward the kitchen opening the swing door. The sound continues before a “thump” is heard. Garfield walks out angrily again. It is shown that Garfield put a cork in the opening of the tap. Garfield gets back into bed, smiling. Circus music is heard, waking Garfield in a panicked state. He walks toward the front door being, again, angry.'' *'Garfield:' Alright, who's the clown opens the door.' ''making that noise?' ''looks out and sees Binky sitting in a clown car with balloons and a musical organ. Garfield is then shown again, and is observed to be cautious of the situation. Binky gets out of his car and starts walking toward the house, prompting Garfield to shut the door in fright. As Garfield starts to walk away, the door is banged upon, stopping Garfield in his tracks. He then opens the door and Binky is shown holding a purple piece of paper. *'Binky the Clown:' HEEEEEEY CAT!!! I'm Binky the Clown! looks at the paper. Is this the home of Mrs. Edna Foggerty? *'Garfield:' No. camera changes to Binky's face. *'Binky the Clown:' I'm here to wish her a happy ninety-seventh birthday! camera now focuses on Garfield's face. *'Garfield:' If he does, Edna won't make ninety-eight. begins to dance in front of Garfield. *'Binky the Clown:' Happy birthday, happy birthday, whoop-de-doo, whoop-de-doo, may your day be pleasant, open up your present, just for you, just for you. Happy birthday, ha— shuts the door and tries to walk away before Binky knocks on the door again. Garfield, opens then opens the door for a second time. —Ppy birthday, whoop-de-doo, whoop-de-doo— now slams the door and begins to walk away angrily. He prepares to get back into bed. *'Garfield:' People who sing like that should be drug out into the street and shot. whose still outside begins to run toward the back of the house. *'Binky the Clown:' Neither rain nor snow nor gloom of night nor cat with bad disposition will stay this clown from his appointed rounds. yawns again, before Binky is seen in the background opening the window. The camera now focuses on Garfield before a cymbal is heard in the background which quickly wakes the latter up with rings around his pupils. Binky is shown walking around with a drum and a cymbal. As Binky leaves the room from the left side, Garfield puts the blanket onto his head. Binky soon bends over Garfield, now with a flower upon his clothes. Hey cat! Smell my flower! flower sprays out water, angering Garfield, but makes Binky laugh. As Binky continues laughing, Garfield walks into another room and runs out with a chair with wheels. Garfield purposely bumps into Binky before the cat chucks him out the window. Binky is seen lying on several trashcans as Garfield rubs his hands together. Garfield then slams the window behind Binky. The camera zooms in and focuses on Binky. I have to finish my birthday special. I have another house to do after this. quickly jumps off the trashcans before running off screen. *''is, again, in bed when he is suddenly woken up.'' *'Binky the Clown:' Ho, ho, ho, Merry birthday! is shown climbing down the room's chimney. He is dressed in Santa clothing with the exception of green shoes. His beard doesn't fit on properly, hanging below his chin. Yes, it's “Santa Clown”! Ho, ho, ho! is shown in surprise. *'Garfield:' Santa Clown? Give me a break. bends toward Garfield smiling evilly. *'Binky the Clown:' Have you been a good little cat this year? Here's a gift puts down a red box with green spots and a note on reading: “Warning, Splut Enclosed”.' ''for you cat! Ho, ho, ho' ''twinkles his fingers.' ''and so forth!' ''reads the note on the present. *'Garfield:' ”Warning, splut enclosed.” looks toward the camera. What's a splut? opens the gift before a pie on a spring pops up, hitting him in the face leaving pie on his mouth and nose. Alright, I keep forgetting. starts to wipe off the pie as Binky reappears. *'Binky the Clown:' Oh, I'm sorry pussy-cat, here, holds a rectangular shaped white and red box.' ''have a piece of candy!' ''puts it down and, again, twinkles his fingers. Garfield, while smiling, takes one of the pieces after Binky leaves the picture. He begins to eat it before the camera focuses on Binky.' ''That's chocolate-covered hot Tabasco peppers!' ''Garfield finishes his face begins to change to a dark red before holding his mouth with smoke coming out of his ears. He jumps out of bed as he breathes fire. The cat runs out of the room, still holding his mouth while Binky begins to laugh. In the kitchen, the tap is now much larger and is in a circular shape, due to the cork. *'Garfield:' Water! jumps onto the sink and begins to pull the cork out. Water! Come on! I need water! finally pulls the cork out before the tap sprays out all the trapped water. Binky, in the other room begins to run. *'Binky the Clown:' I have to wish Edna a happy birth— water hits Binky's face, making him fly. Garfield stands at the open front door, as Binky flies out screaming before Garfield closes the door and lies against it. *'Garfield:' He won't go away. He'll never leave me alone. camera zooms onto Garfield's face. He doesn't realize that he's got the wrong house. walks out of view. I have to do something. *''angrily walks toward the front door.'' *'Binky the Clown:' Alright, I'm through being “Mr. Nice Clown”! starts to bang on the door.' ''Open up! I'm gonna wish Mr. Edna Foggerty a happy birthday or else!' ''front door opens and Garfield comes out dressed as an old woman. He wears a gray wig, small glasses, a purple dress and purple shoes.' ''Mr. Foggerty?At last!' ''camera focuses on Binky dancing. Happy birthday, happy birthday, whoop-de-doo, whoop-de-doo. camera now changes to Garfield face. *'Garfield:' The way I figured, I'm also doing Mr. Foggerty a favor, She doesn't have to listen to this. camera changes back to Binky. *'Binky the Clown:' May your day be pleasant, open up your present. Just for you, Just for you. pulls out several presents and shoves them in to Garfield's arms. Binky then takes tips his hat, and walks off. Garfield slams the door and throws all the presents to the left of him. *'Garfield:' At last… Peace and quiet. *''scene skips to Garfield lying in bed.'' *'Garfield:' I think I'll sleep till Halloween. No, Thanksgiving, it's long. front door is heard opening. *'Jon Arbuckle:' Garfield! We're home! quickly wakes up before the camera zooms out showing Jon and Odie enter the room. Jon is holding several presents. Well, you look like you got a nice nap, while we we're gone.We got you some birthday gifts Garfield. begins to nod. Garfield! shows Garfield the presents. *'Odie:' Right! camera focuses on Garfield. *'Garfield:' That's right! I was so tired I forgot it was my birthday. jumps into the picture and licks Garfield, angering the latter. *'Jon Arbuckle:' And while we were out, I arranged for a special birthday surprise… points toward the door before Binky bursts through the door, holding more presents. *'Binky the Clown:' Happy birthday, happy birthday, whoop-de-doo, whoop-de-doo— eyes turn bloodshot red before throwing his arms and head in the air. *'Garfield:' AAAHHHH!! races through the open front door before the camera shows Jon and Binky looking at each other in confusion. Garfield is shown running on a sidewalk and through a desert, before he climbs up a mountain while bracing winds. He is breathing heavily as he reaches to the summit.' ''Made it… At last. A place where I can have peace and quiet.' ''smiles then curls up. *'Binky the Clown:' I thought leg is shown near Garfield's head. you’d never get here! looks up and the camera shows Binky dancing. Happy birthday, happy birthday, whoop-de-doo, whoop-de-doo, camera shows Garfield cringing. Binky's voice begins to echo as the camera zooms out.' ''May your day be pleasant, open up your present, just for you, just for you!' ''camera changes position to the top of the mountain. Happy birthday, happy birthday, whoop-de-doo, whoop-do-doo! carries on dancing as the episode ends. Category:Transcript Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 1